A Nightmare in OZ
by Samstar1990
Summary: Seychelles wakes in a strange place after she sees Sealand turned into a dog she is sure the place isn't safe. She tries to go to a place called Emerald City hoping to return home she meets nations who are also trapped. But they have been changed...
1. The scarecrow's mind is stolen!

Eye lids fluttered open to stare at multicoloured leaves. Confusion blanked the mind of thought and slowly as full consciousness slipped in, the sudden realisation hit them.

"Where am I?" The girl shrieked looking around worried, unfamiliar with her surroundings. There was no way she was on her home island.

"Ah you're awake!" A small voice chirped. Looking up she saw a small figure jump down from what appeared to be the remains of a house. He landed in front of her "you were asleep a long time Sey"

She blinked and stared at the boy with blond hair and a sailor suit on. She remembered who it was.

"Sealand?" she asked "what on earth is going on?"

Sealand put a hand on his head "well we are not on earth I think…nothing around here is familiar or makes sense…"

Not on earth? How was that possible? She got up and looked around; they were in a small village. But it was empty…it felt like it was unfinished, some of the housing wasn't coloured, some had sketchy lines on them as if they were drawn. Seychelles edged close to the sketchy and stroked the wall, the uncoloured sketches felt like paper in texture but not as flimsy, it was strange. Sealand made a cry and pointed to the sky as a witch on her broom came riding over.

"You there!" A shrill voice rang out pointing at Seychelles without warning fired some weird energy at her. Seychelles froze in place and would have been hit if Sealand hadn't dragged her down.

"Hey you don't fire magic at people for no reason it's rude!" Sealand yelled. Seychelles sat up. Did he say magic? That wasn't possible right?

The witch growled and chanted something under his breath. Sealand grasped his chest and the woman let out a cackle "I will be back my pretty….I will take you when you are more vulnerable" and with that left.

Seychelles shook her head trying to take everything in when she saw Sealand fall over. Grasping him and holding the boy to her in a mother like fashion she was worried.

"Sealand? What's wrong?" she heard the panic in her voice. HE squirmed and began to glow bright white. Covering her eyes to keep from being blinded she began to noticed Sealand felt different. Afraid to open her eyes she eventually urged them open. And regretted it.

In her arms she no longer held a small boy but instead, a small shaggy West Highland Terrier sporting a sailor collar and hat blinked back at her "Sealand?" she asked nervously

"Desu-yo!" he barked. Yep…it was Sealand.

The puppy jumped from Seychelles lap and began sniffing around then stopped. He smelled something familiar, down a road of golden bricks, yellow as the sun leading off into the distance.

"That way that way!" he barked then grumbled shuddering in pain. Seychelles knelt by him, shocked he spoke human but more shocked he was in pain

"Did that hurt?" she asked running her hand along his throat. He nodded and lay against her hand. "Then don't talk…unless it's an emergency..." Seychelles tapped his nose. " now…what was it you said? This way?"

She headed down the path, her shoes clicking as she goes followed by the Westie as he ran after her then ahead then behind. Sealand couldn't help it, dog like behaviour leaking into his personality. Seychelles however had her mind on getting home. She had no idea if she was going in the right direction; she had no idea in what direction she was even facing. North East South West? Who knew? And then there was the witch who transformed Sealand because he protected her. It was all very worry and frankly made her head hurt a lot.

"Desu-yo!" Sealand barked running up a broken fence post indicating the field. Seychelles looked in the field, it was a never ending sea of wheat, there was a platform in the middle of that sea though was a platform. Seychelles climbed on the fence to see what was on the platform. There was a small chair it seemed and a table, she couldn't tell you colour or size or anything, it was far in and barely visible from where she stood. Then she noticed a man.

There was a man sitting on the edge of the platform, he was looking out to nothing. Just watching. Sealand was sniffing the air and he dived into the field towards the platform.

"AH! Sealand Bad Boy Bad Boy heel!" as the words fell from her mouth she felt stupid, she knew very well the dog was really the micro nation but she couldn't help herself. She ran after the Westie as fast as her feet would carry her, she winced as she felt broken stems and dried stick cut into her sandaled feet. Sealand ran over and playfully nipped at the man's hand. The man looked down and picked up the dog

"Hello there" the man smiled. Seychelles could have sworn she knew the voice. As she climbed onto the platform the man turned to face her. She gasped.

The man had blond hair, emerald eyes and above the eyes were the large unmistakable eyebrows of-

"England?" Seychelles nearly screeched. Of all the people she could bump into, she bumps into him! Here of all places! Why? Then she looked up the man blinking at her, his eyes were blank and confused. He looked around and then pointed at himself.

"England…?" he seemed to be questioning who he was. Seychelles nodded wondering if it was some weird game.

"Oh thank heaven!" Seychelles blinked as the man fell into laughter. England rushed over and grabbed her hand with the free hand he had "I have been here pondering what my name could be and then here you are Miss and you know me I am so relieved"

This wasn't a game

"You don't remember anything?" she asked. He nodded. What the hell? This is like one of Japan's stupid fan fictions! Seychelles thought but smile calmly "Well I am Seychelles and the dog here is Sealand, he can talk but it hurts his throat"

England looked at the dog who looked at him "Desu-yo!" he barked

"Nice to meet you Seychelles" he smiled then the smile vanished "unless…" he began. Seychelles could see a small quiver as he opened his mouth "it's nice to see you again?"

He posed the response as a question. The brunette miss sighed

"Yes…we do know each other, but don't worry I am sure in time you will remember"

England shook his head and pointed to the table. On the small table was a note, small white and clean, recently placed and opened. Seychelles carefully and delicately took the note out inside

_Good day to our new scarecrow_

_But you need to fill the slot_

_Such a job does not need brains_

_So we took your bloody lot…_

A twitch. A twitch in her eye. The note could not be serious. Whoever had dumped the three of them there was laughing at them.

"I thought my name was scarecrow… and to be honest it fits a lot more when I think" England boldly proclaimed.

Seychelles wanted to scream. She wanted to scream so loud.

"Fine then….scarecrow… let's carry on down the path"

"Follow the yellow brick road?" The Scarecrow snapped a glint in his eye. Seychelles looked at him.

"Yeah the one over there" Seychelles pointed and England jumped on her babbling

"You're going to the emerald city? The wizard there will help you; do you think he could give me a brain? Well then let's go!" England ran past her leaving the girl dumbfounded.

She turns and chased after Eng….the scarecr….you know what stuff it his name now is EngCrow. So Seychelles chased EngCrow out of the field to find him standing, Sealand still in his arms looking confused and worried.

"I am sorry I think I lost my train of thought what was I doing? Where and what is the emerald city?"

"I don't know…but I think if we head down the yellow brick road we should find it" Seychelles sighed linking his arm so she could keep an eye on where he was.

EngCrow smiled at her which she found unnerving

"You know I feel like singing" he smiled

"Do and I'll tie you to that platform"

**Right so this is the story of Seychelles in the land of OZ**

**For anyone wondering EngCrow is not suffering from Anmesia. Anmesia means memories will come back. But EngCrow isn't gonna get any memories back over time. Fun right?**

_**In OZ the author rules History. He writes and rewrites the story of OZ. His quill is twitching as he has crossed out scarecrow and wrote in England, he dips it in the ink and scratches out Tin man and begins to rewrite another name.**_


	2. A Tinman has no heart

EngCrow had resorted to humming who knows how long ago. It was good…well no, it wasn't good but it was better than before when he began to make random noises and turn them into a tune. Clever…but incredibly nerve grinding. Then Sealand decided to join in. Seychelles was nearing her wits end and could see herself snapping any moment.

"Oh look…" EngCrow grabbed Seychelles, lightly snapping her out of her frustration and directed her attention to a small cluster of fruit trees "I am having a strange wet feeling in my mouth and a vibration in my waist area"

Without a brain, England was useless it seemed.

"That means you're hungry, Scarecrow" Seychelles cooed politely. The man had scolded her every time she called him England and, eventually fed up with it, called him whatever he wanted just to shut him up. Sealand ran over and sniffed at the trees. He barked a few times but EngCrow just laughed and petted his head

"They are only wood silly puppy" EngCrow laughed. Sealand looked annoyed. He wasn't silly.

"The fruit does look nice though" Seychelles added staring in wonder at the shiny ruby orbs hanging delicately from the branches above. EngCrow nodded in agreement and reached up to take one.

"HEY!" They all jumped and scrambled to the path, wide eyed in horror as the trees, yes the trees spoke "What do you think you are doing?"

Sheepishly they edged back towards the tree

"We are sorry kind tree, but we were hungry and your fruit does look very….err…" EngCrow began

"Delicious" Seychelles added seeing the man glance at her for help. The tree made a noise of disgust

"So you thought you could take? That is theft you know, how would you like it if I tried pulling on you?"

Seychelles didn't have to imagine this as the tree leant down its limb and pinched her ponytail slowly hoisting her upwards. She screamed and fidgeted

"Let go!" she cried. Tears forming in her eyes from the pain. EngCrow felt heated…that is what he felt… he couldn't remember the name for the feeling but it made him want to burn the tree. He reached up and snapped the branch, releasing the shivering island girl. She gripped the side of her head and cried. So did the tree. It was a horrific massive wail

"ASSAULT ASSAULT!" the tree cried flailing its limbs trying to attack them

"Serves you right you bloody wanker!" EngCrow cried as he dragged Seychelles away and down the path. They kept running and running until they heard the wailing no more, then collapsed by a tree stump. EngCrow cradled Seychelles although he didn't know why, but she was crying still. "Are you ok?"

She nodded and pushed away, wiping her eyes with her hand. Sealand licked at the hand. He kept thinking how licking tears was disgusting but he was suddenly hooked on the taste of salt in it and that was enough to make him blank out the gross idea of it and carry on regardless.

"You two are pathetic…" a familiar voice rang out. Both Seychelles and EngCrow turned their head to the voice.

In front of them stood a man with long blond hair, he had tied it back, and a set of deep blue eyes. He walked out of the shade and appeared to be carrying an axe with him.

"Mon frère?" Seychelles asked sheepishly, wondering if her eyes were deceiving her.

"Oui…" he replied dryly. He glanced between the two "And what did you expect the tree to do…he was right, what you were doing was theft"

"You were watching?" EngCrow growled annoyed

"Of course Angleterre…"

"He likes being called scarecrow…" Seychelles sighed and then a wide smile broke on her face. "But France…you arrived here too?"

"What?" the Frenchmen looked at her "Are you stupide? I am standing in front of you am I not so of course I arrived here !"

Seychelles blinked "What?" to which he rolled his eyes and decided to speak in native tongue

"Je l'ai dit vous stupide? Ou peut-être vous êtes aveugle et ne peut pas voir quand une personne est debout devant votre visage"

Seychelles gripped her chest. She couldn't understand why such harsh words were coming out of her brother's mouth. EngCrow didn't like this man's attitude and neither did Sealand. Barking furiously he ran over to France and growled angrily. France let his eyes wonder from the girl in front of him to the ball of fluff growling at him. His eyes narrowed and he scowled "Get lost!"

Seychelles gasped. EngCrow rushed forward and picked up a now shaking Sealand.

"You kicked Sealand!" Seychelles cried her voice squeaking "YOU kicked a dog! A small dog! How can you be so heartless?"

At this France's eye twitched, he put down the axe he was carrying and stared at Seychelles as she suddenly switched to French and threw insults at him. She stopped when he grabbed the back of her head, and then forced her to his chest holding her there. EngCrow was the one going mad now, yelling at the Frenchman to let her go. Seychelles was shivering and when she finally calmed down she listened to her own heartbeat…only her heartbeat…

"Wait!" Seychelles cried out. France let her go, knowing she had figured it out. "You have no heartbeat!"

"Congrats…you noticed" France bent down to retrieve his axe as the two humans and a dog were dumbfounded. It wasn't possible and yet France had no heart beat. "So what is wrong with him?" The Frenchman pointed to EngCrow.

"Well, according to a note we found…he has had his mind taken" Seychelles manage to choke out.

"A note?" France looked at her then promptly pulled out a familiar looking envelope and passed it to her. Once again she opened it and read the content aloud

_Good Day to our new Tin man_

_An empty shell you are you see_

_Light emotions are unneeded in this job_

_SO your heart now belongs to me_

Whoever this bastard was would pay dearly. Seychelles was furious. First England, now her brother. She was almost wishing for her brother to make an advance at her. The uncaring France scared her.

"Maybe the wizard can help!" EngCrow suddenly proclaimed

"The wizard?" France froze up a small spark like a memory " The one in the Emerald city…Down the yellow brick road…" then he blinked and shook his head "What the hell did I just say all that for?" he seemed angered

No one replied. Seychelles sighed "In any case let's at least get to that city…maybe we can find a way home…"

The silence was ice cold. Joined by the new companion, the walk down the sunny paved walkway seemed foreboding and unwelcoming. No one spoke for fear of the Frenchman's newly developed harsh tongue. The only time they spoke was when they came to a large dense forest the path went into.

"We're going in there?" EngCrow felt a shiver up his spine. France laughed a little and mocked his travelling companions with a strange delight

"Yes we have to go into the big scary forest, who knows what we will meet…Lion, tigers, bears"

"Oh my…" Seychelles whimpered. Sealand huddled in her arms

And once more we use Google translator cos we all know how accurate it is….yeah…

Je l'ai dit vous stupide? Ou peut-être vous êtes aveugle et ne peut pas voir quand une personne est debout devant votre visage- **I****said****you****stupid****? ****Or****perhaps****you are****blind****and can****n****ot****see****when****someone****is****standing****in front of your****face**

**So…France is our Tin Man without a heart, I admit I was really interested in how I would write this character..I hope I did well.**

**In OZ the author rules History. He writes and rewrites the story of OZ. His quill is twitching as he has crossed out Tin man and wrote in France, he dips it in the ink and scratches out Cowardly Lion and begins to rewrite another name.**


	3. The Tin man is scaring the lion Stop it!

France took great delight in torturing the man before him. He cowered away begging France to put down the axe.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked smiling darkly " it's not like I will hurt you…" he brought the cold blade up to the trembling male's throat and pressed just enough so he could feel it, but so that no blood flowed.

"Mon frère, are you over here?" Seychelles called. They had been in the forest a mere ten minutes and France had decided he would play a wonderful little joke and run off leaving her , EngCrow and Sealand trembling in one of the darkest parts of the forest. EngCrow clutched onto Seychelles arm

"Maybe we are better off without him, all he does is bring the group down…and something is nagging me at the back of my mind, my eye starts twitching whenever he starts talking and I want to punch him" EngCrow pointed to his eye motioning what he was talking about. Seychelles turned to him. It was nice to hear that the England she knew was still in front of her. He stared back at her with a strange child like look. Seychelles internally cursed herself for finding it adorable.

Sealand sniffed around "Desu-yo?" he lifted his head. This prompted the two to turn their heads

"Do you have a scent?"

"Desu-yo….t-two!" Sealand choked out and then bolted ahead following the scents.

"So there is someone else in here other than us?" EngCrow pondered aloud, then snapping back into reality, realised the young lady he was with was running after the white puppy so, for fear of getting lost, he ran after her. The ground was uneven and was overgrown with large roots so keeping ones footing was hard. Eventually they stumbled into a clearing where they saw France laughing coldly to himself leaning against a tree, the axe embedded into the old dying bark

"Zut alors! You truly are an amazing climber" he seemed to be mocking someone above them

"France? Why did you run off! I don't want to lose you, especially here of all places" Seychelles yelled, approaching the man who wiped tears from his eyes

"What is it Seychelles? Can't you see I am busy?" he placed his hands on his sides

"OK, shut it you you…..bloody….f-FROG!" EngCrow had no idea where the words were coming from but they felt right

"Ah so you remember the nickname you gave me?" France scowled "Rosbif…"

"What on earth did you call me?" EngCrow yelled, insulted and confused. There was a rustling above them

"En-England? Is that you England?" a voice called from above them.

Seychelles knocked EngCrow, signalling the voice meant him. Whoever it was.

"Hello?" EngCrow asked looking up. There was a noise of excitement before a large male came speeding down to earth, he landed on the ground in front of them, making the ground shake a little. EngCrow was dumbstruck as the male engulfed him in his arms shivering and whimpering.

"England! France threatened me! And this forest is full of scary things!" the man began babbling into his ear, tears in his voice

"Oh, come now Amérique" France cooed, dragging his axe from the tree causing the man to jump and cower behind EngCrow who was still dumbstruck.

America just like France and England seemed to have had something taken from him; the once boisterous hero was now a quivering child jumping at the slightest noise

"He truly is much more fun this way" France sniggered reaching towards America who yelped and buried his head in EngCrow's back

"America…please calm down… France is just heartless at the moment and, well, England has no mind so he can't remember anything" Seychelles tried to pry a response from America

"W-what?" the shivering teen questioned her "England doesn't remember anything? And the reason France is being all dark is cause he had no heart?"

She nodded sheepishly. But this made something click in America's mind.

"That makes so much more sense!" America slapped his cheek.

"Makes what make so much more sense?" EngCrow asked. America fumbled around in his bomber jacket. Seychelles cringed. Please don't be a note, Please don't be a note, Please don't be a note, Please don't be a note, Please don't be a note, Please don't be a note, Please don't be a note, Please don't be a note, Please don't be a note, Please don't be a note, Please don't be a note, Please don't be a note, Please don't be a note, Please don't be a note, Please don't be a note, Please don't be a note…

"Found it!" he yanked the object from his pocket

Crap!

EngCrow was the one to take the envelope from America as he explained " I woke up and that was waiting for me, I didn't believe at first but I guess it makes sense" America laughed " I was just so scared it completely left my mind"

EngCrow read the note aloud:

_Aha I am the hero! You once proudly cried_

_But the cowardly would always run from the fight and hide _

_You are the lion we choose to live your life here by our law_

_Your bravery is our as you don't need it anymore_

"I am starting to like whoever brought us here" France forced America to let him drape his arm over him "I think America and I will become great friends now" there was a dark glint in the Frenchman's eyes. America froze up- then passed out resulting in Seychelles punching France full on in the face.

Night drew in

They had lit a fire, it was small and made from bits of dead wood but it was enough to warm them and give them light, Seychelles sat stroking gently at Sealand's fur as he slept on her lap. To her left France sat staring into the fire as if mesmerised. Seychelles tried to block from her mind the fear of what he could possibly be thinking. The small smile appearing on his face did nothing to ease this worry. Across from her EngCrow was sat looking down at America who was sleeping with his head on EngCrow's lap.

He couldn't explain it…it made his heart swell to see the American sleeping peacefully and without fear. He admitted that after the initial shock of seeing him, he felt something twinge in him about France making America uncomfortable. But now…he just wanted to hold onto the lad and protect him, like an instinct. Fatherly and warming. He stroked America's hair and smiled.

"So we head for the emerald city? How do we even know where it is?" France let his head roll round to look at Seychelles. She met his eyes and shivered, the dark orbs looking at her were captivating but fear inducing.

"We don't…simply put even if it isn't even a real place we are bound to find somewhere sooner or later"

"And what gives you any idea that there are any other people even live here?" France asked, making it quite clear what he thought, cynical as it was.

"The bricks…"

France and Seychelles looked over at EngCrow who still had not taken his eyes off America

"What was that Angleterre?" France asked leaning on his hands.

"Someone must have laid the yellow brick road…someone must have written these notes…correct?"

France went quiet. He knew he was right

"Then I hope we meet them soon…" Seychelles sighed, her eyelids betrayed her and as they closed to blink she was thrown into sleep.

She felt a rocking motion. She couldn't understand it but it was soothing her in slumber, like a baby being cradled.

"I am so glad we finally made it out that darn forest!"

"Yeah and we would have made it out sooner if you didn't keep running back the way we came, oui?"

"H-hey! Those noises could have been dragons or monsters…!"

"You are a coward! Of all the pathetic people I have ever met you are nothing compared to them…you are worst America"

America winced. Seychelles wanted to be involved in the conversation but sleep still held her. All she could do was listen.

"Hey, look! America! Frog! Over there…Is that what I think it is?"

Suddenly she felt herself being shaken, her eyes crept open and she blinked as she looked at her brother from over his shoulder. She realised he was carrying her; she rubbed the sleep from her eyes wondering if she was dreaming still.

"What's going on?" she asked. France turned to look ahead and snorted

"While you were slacking off we moved on…look ahead" he snapped. She did so and gasped

Ahead of them in the distance along the yellow road they walked was a structure of gigantic proportion. It shone in the sun as the light bounced off the shining walls of the building, deep green in colour it gave off the aura of majesty, and caused a person to lose the power of speech in its presence.

"The emerald city?" Seychelles asked.

To which, as if by clockwork, America jumped up "The emerald city, the emerald city! That's where the Wizard lives! Do you think he will give me courage? I'll be king of the forest! The merry old land of Oz! Of Oz!"

They all stared at him as he blinked confused and brought a hand to the back of his head "Wow…what on earth…"

"That seems to happen a lot to us…" France added "By the way Seychelles, I was wondering…"

"What?" Seychelles asked

"England lost his mind, I lost my heart, America his nerve, Sealand…his…erm, human body, but what have you lost?"

Seychelles blinked, that was a good question…she didn't think she had lost anything…then again in this place would she truly know?


	4. The wizard strikes a deal

They knocked on the large doors. Only a large echo replied.

"well this was a wonderful use of our time" the Frenchman mocked

"why would such a place be empty, someone must have been here to build it" EngCrow commented stroking at the gem walls

"maybe they all got eaten by a monster and now and now!" America panicked

"and its right behind you Amerique!"

France once again was in fits of laughter as the young country leapt onto EngCrow and quivered.

There was a loud rusted hinge noise as a man appeared in a small window near the top of the door.

"what do you want?" the man seemed irritated and groggy, it's when Seychelles realised why no one answered…the doorman was napping.

"the wizard?" she sheepishly asked hoping he would understand what she meant. The man narrowed his eyes. They all just stared at the man like they had all unwilling entered a staring contest

"you cannot see the wizard for the wizard will see no one, what on earth would you want to ask of the great and powerful wizard of OZ?"

Seychelles heard a clunk. Turning she noticed France dropped his axe, that's when she noticed the look in his eyes, in fact EngCrow and America had the same look. Their eyes were clouded, swirling with confusion. Did what the doorman had said cause this?

"t-the wizard…"

"Oz…needs its wizard…"

"let's write the history…of Oz…"

Seychelles blinked. What were they talking about? They were scaring her…

"please stop this…please wake up!" she cried out. But they didn't hear her, they were lost in the words that the man had spoken babbling on about the wizard. She needed to get them inside she needed to get them moving.

"please!" she turned to the man of the gate " please we must see the wizard, they are sick!"

"so?"

Seychelles eyes began to swell with tears "p-please don't you understand! They….they all will die…please they are all I have…I don't want to be alone!"

She peered through her fingers and saw the man's face softening

"and all we want is to be able to go home" she cried letting the warm tears run wildly down her cheeks.

"oh please do not cry please come in come in!" the man himself was in tears as he disappeared and many gears were heard clicking and turning as the door began to open.

"my my Seychelles, do you use that trick often?" Seychelles looked over her should and sighed in relief as she saw the three men were back in reality. France smiled a little impressed with the evil streak in his little girl.

America grabbed EngCrow's arm and in his excitement and slight fear for the make believe monster his mind had made up and France had convinced him was there outside, decided to bolt inside dragging the poor English men behind them.

Inside the structure, the city was emerald green and full of beautiful decoration, there were shops, museums, and everything need of a city and more. A horse came cantering along pulling a white carriage; it was like out of fairytale and was driven by the man of the gate.

"Please let me make up for my rude behaviour miss" the man slid off the seat and took Seychelles hand and bowed " I will escort you to the wizard" and with that he led her to board the carriage. He turned and signalled to the three males, and a dog to follow.

America jumped at the chance to get on first, not wanting to be sat next to France he huddled up to Seychelles, this left EngCrow with the cynical Frenchman.

"Ah Angleterre ever wondered what it would be like to be trampled by such a majestic beast" he hugged England and directed his attention to the horse pulling the carriage.

"Don't you fucking dare!" EngCrow snapped back pushing France away. The gateman got back in the driver's seat and encouraged the horse to walk.

After several minutes of silence and listening to a strange music that seemed to flavour the background America suddenly started to add lyrics to the melody.

"Bzz, Bzz, Bzz, chirp, chirp, chirp, and a couple of La di Das, That's how the crickets crick all day, In the merry Old Of Oz"

CRACK!

"ah owie owie owie"

"stay quiet then you stupid boy"

"Mon Frere! Why did you do that?"

"because he was being noisy…stupid idiot"

"he wasn't harming anyone bloody frog now can you behave for five minutes!"

"maybe when you learn how much better I am then you"

"drop dead!"

"Desu-yo!"

There was silence.

Soon enough the carriage stopped in front of a large door.

"The wizard lays beyond that door" the gateman smiled. EngCrow got up and studied the door, there were engravings around the edge that seemed to depict a story, a young girl and her companions. Seemed strangely familiar.

The man of the gate rushed over to the man guarding the door of the Wizard. After several minutes of conversing the Guard sighed shook his head then tapped the door. Amazingly that one tap sent to door flying opening.

"Impressive…" EngCrow placed a hand on his chin " I wonder what kind of mechanism is within that do-!" he was cut off as he was pushed from the carriage and hit the floor hard

"Ah! England! England! England! Are you ok!" America leapt from the carriage and hoisted up the man with one hand. EngCrow was started to get amazingly frustrated at the Frenchman.

"I am fine America…please put me down" EngCrow forced a smile and he was greeted by a large smile on the boy's face

"come on come on! The Wizard hasn't got all day!"

The hallway to the Wizard was long, very very long, obviously the great man wanted to have a place away from the city for some reason or another. Each step echoed in the hollow hallways and left a moment to reflect.

Seychelles pondered upon her brother's question form earlier

"_but what have you lost?"_

Nothing seemed a miss since she had awoken and it was true, the four males with her had all lost something but she was completely convinced nothing had changed in her personality. Then her mind fell back to the notes. If someone had written them, then someone was watching them, someone had somehow taken stuff from everyone bar her for some unknown reason. Then finally her mind dwelled on what had happened outside the emerald city. The three's eyes diluted and seemed to be drowning in something, what they were saying sounded weird and they seemed to slipped between states quite easily. Like they were having an internal conflict. Seychelles shuddered at the thought and then realised they had reached the room at the end.

They stood before what appeared to be an alter. After a few seconds there was a crash and a large head appeared

"what do you want? I am a busy man you know!" his voice was loud and overpowering. EngCrow found the circulation on his air abruptly stopped as America's hand clamped around it shaking in fear

"We came to ask for your help" Seychelles felt compelled to curtsy a little.

"then speak!"

"I am only seeking a way home"

"BAH SUCH SELFISHNESS" Seychelles jumped and shivered unable to speak "I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THEN POINT ON A MAP FOR SOME STUPID LITTLE GIRL!"

"Hey now that is just plain rude, all she wanted to do was ask your help!"

"SO? SHE IS ASKING STUPID THINGS LIKE YOU ARE? I AM CORRECT IN SAYING YOU WANT A BRAIN!"

EngCrow snapped into what Seychelles had come to dub the OZ state since it seemed to be the most common thing muttered.

"w-well you see I just want to be able to outsmart those crows" he swayed a little

"BEGONE BLASTED SCARECROW!" he then turned to France "AND YOU ARE THE ONE WITHOUT A HEART?"

"Oui…" France spoke as he slipped into the state "it was forgotten when I was made…"

"A HEART IS A USELESS THING! AND YOU?" he boomed at America. The island girl expected America to slip away too.

However overcome with fear he turned tailed and ran jumping out a nearby window. The crashing brought EngCrow to his senses!

"America?" he ran over to the window and began calling out to American who was sprawled on the floor confused and terrified.

Seychelles snapped " how! How dare you! He only came here to ask for help and you do that?"

The face stayed silent.

"your supposed to be all powerful but your nothing but a coward!"

The face let a knowing smile creep across his face.

"very well, I will help you"

Sealand barked happily.

"however…I request something of you"

"figures" France snorted

"travel west from here until you reach a castle of darkness and gloom, there lives a witch, kill her and bring me her broom and I will grant your requests"

"always a fucking catch" France muttered. Seychelles had to agree with France, but stayed silent

"fine…we will…" Seychelles knew they had no other leads at the moment " come on lets go get America…"

They looked out the window and then figured out how to get to the shivering man. France seemed uninterested in helping and instead looked at the ceiling looking annoyed and sighed

"getting a little fed up of the colour green…"


	5. Return to Kansas

**Sorry it took so long, this chapter is kind of like a transition to something big that will happen in the next one**

**I'm enjoying that people are guessing, but I don't think they quitew understand how I'm picking the characters. They have to lose something to become the character, therefore you have to look for an opposite  
**

* * *

They left the shining green gem of a city behind and made their way along a road that seemed cast in bronze, although not as spectacular as the yellow that gleamed in the sun, the light still bounced off the metallic surface in a majestic manner and America delighted at the clicking noise it made as they traversed it. Once again France closed up and decided to sink into his own little dark world, which the group took without complaint for about an hour or two. The silence meant they were able to converse without worry of the Frenchman snapping at them for saying something that he consider moronic. It was only when they looked back over that they noticed the air seemed to be a deathly cold ice producing temperature. This however only resulted in the other companions slowing their pace to walk about five paces behind the blond. However he didn't appear to notice.

The Author sat in the witch's tower, twirling the feather in his hand like a baton his eyes cast over to a large orb situated in the centre of the room; inside it swirled like mist and had an inviting feel to it. Rising with book in one hand and quill in the other he glided across the floor to rest in front of it, his eyes lay lazily upon it and he used the feather to stroke it in a tender loving way.

"Soon…very soon…the vessel will begin to fill" his eyes narrowed and a small smile was pulled across his face. He closed his eyes and imagined their faces; four of them had donated something to the ampoule. Only one remained.

"I hope to make this land so beautiful again. Through the eyes of a younger mind"

They had been walking for some time to the west. Having only a direction to work with meant that trying to narrow down possible places a witch would be was increasingly difficult.

"I am ever so worried that we won't be able to remember the way back…"

EngCrow sighed as they slowed their pace to a stop. Sitting on the rocks around the area they began to think over what seemed like an impossible task and growing more in depression the further they proceeded.

Seychelles wished almost every moment that some form of sun would rise over their storm of misery. She wondered if the grey drought ridden land was to blame for the behaviour that swept over them.

It seemed like days had past and yet the young island girl felt like barely an hour had past. Sleep was robbed from her and she couldn't understand why. Night once again fell and the three companions (and a dog) slipped quickly into slumber. It seemed no matter what happened the same could not be said for her.

She watched them as they lay unconscious to the world. While in sleep they were more vulnerable to the Oz state and would begin to cry out sentences that didn't always make sense.

It was becoming more physical, they were awake in the middle of the night crying blue murder to the stars and then falling asleep, but it was no longer about the wizard, they seemed to be crying out for a girl, Seychelles never got a name but from the sound of it the girl was of great importance. Then one night EngCrow seemed to awaken half way into the night. Seychelles blinked as the blank look in his eyes suggested otherwise. He appeared to be sleepwalking. The Oz state was growing stronger in the males mind enough to animate the semi conscious Brit. Seychelles swallowed her fear and decided she would try to communicate with the oz state again. Hoping that she would get a response.

"Scarecrow?" she asked walking over cautiously. He blinked and turned slowly to her. The blank eyes caused ice to shoot up his back and she shuddered. He slowly got up from the ground and reached towards the girl. Seychelles backed away a little unnerved at the sleepwalking Englishman but he persuade. Feeling herself hit a tree she looked at EngCrow who leant forward, a hand on either side of her locking her to the tree. "w-what are you doing?" she asked.

He stared at her and brought his face closer to hers "are you….Dorothy?"

She was taken back by this. He was dreaming right? "No…I'm Sey-"

"But you look like Dorothy…and you sound like Dorothy…but…" EngCrow's forehead leant against Seychelles' chest. She squeaked in surprise and tried to suppress the red flushing on her face. "Someone stole your ruby slippers…"

"R-ruby s-s-slippers?" Seychelles was trying to ignore the fact England was getting closer to her body.

EngCrow then looked back up to lock their gazes "you're scared? Is it because your slippers are gone?"

He wasn't listening to Seychelles anymore and continued to talk "I'll help you…I'll make you happy"

"What do you me-"Seychelles was interrupted as he forced his lips onto hers. She froze up, her mind trying hard to make sense of what was happening. EngCrow's hands ran down her dress and rested on her hips. Seychelles had nowhere to run and as she felt the hands begin to run up her legs and under her dress she screamed.

EngCrow hit the ground with a thud. Seychelles retracted her fist and was in tears, shaking. This woke the males up. America was quickly by EngCrow's side

"England oh England!" he pulled up a very confused man up to sit who now supported a swelling eye. France took a look at Seychelles and saw the way she was tugging her dress down in tears. Suddenly Big Brother France kicked in and standing in front of the other two he cracked his knuckles- why risk staining his axe for this?

"You touched my little girl?" he asked a dark deadly aura forming depressing the already depressed scene

"I…I…Oh I don't know I was sleeping!" EngCrow had no way to justify anything since he had no memory of it. Seychelles looked up at France

"Please no!" she shouted catching their attention

"But the bastard needs to pay for his wandering hands"

"Nothing happened ok!" Seychelles defended "I stopped him before anything happened so please! Besides we need to save our strength for when we find the witch!"

"Did you call?"

A sharp wind blew and swirled around them creating a tornado like barrier

The witch who had approached Seychelles when she first arrived "you…you're the witch of the west?"

"I am…and now to dispose of you!" she attacked throwing a large fireball at the party, they scrambled. EngCrow cried out as his sleeve caught fire. America panicked and grabbed EngCrow forcing him to stop, drop and roll. The witch cackled wildly with madness in her eyes, strangely familiar to that of the wizard, she flew up high once more so as to gain momentum as she allowed gravity to take the broom. As the witch dived at them France appeared in the witch's path and swung with his Axe managing to wound her arm. She hissed in pain and kicked him away before once again flying up into the sky around them again and again.

EngCrow had to drag America away as another spell caused the tree to burst into flames, sure she was missing them now but the margin was getting smaller and smaller. Sooner or later she was going to hit them. France dived out the way and hissed as his legged burn

"You will pay and you will hurt and you will die!" she flew down and grabbed Seychelles throwing her up into the air. Panic set in as she fell. The three males went to dive in but the witch created a fire pit forcing them back. "Say goodbye!"

As Seychelles was near to hitting the flames everything slowed down

"Oh dear my dear" she heard a voice "we cannot have you die now…You have so much more use…"

Seychelles couldn't place the voice but she felt the flames pass over her cold and then she sunk into darkness. She just kept falling and couldn't quite place the sensation she was feelings.

Slowly she heard someone calling her name, as the voice grew louder she felt herself waking, she closed her eyes and then as she opened them she wasn't falling anymore.

"Seychelles?"

"Belgium?"

"Oh thank goodness your awake, when the infection disappeared I hoped it was a good sign" the other female nation sounded panicked and worried and as Seychelles forced herself to sit on the make shift bed she realised she was in the place where the world meeting was held. She blinked and looked around. On other make shift beds she saw England, France, America and Sealand. They were covered in what appeared to be a green moss like substance, England's, forehead was covered in it, France's chest was a deep green as was America's stomach. Sealand however seemed to be fairing the worst, his whole body was shivering and his skin was almost completely covered in the moss.

Seychelles heart began to ache

She had escaped Oz somehow, she was in reality again. But…she had left them behind… trapped.

* * *

**Oh noes! Will she save them?**


	6. There's no place like home

**SO I haven't updated in a while haha- well Seychelles got out of OZ but this isn't where she is needed**

* * *

Trying to grasp hold of the situation in her head, Seychelles could only let out a nervous laugh as she stared at the other four in the room. From what she had been told all five of them had been fine and the day was pretty normal. Suddenly the memories of what had transpired before her decent into the weird world of OZ came flooding back into her head. That morning seemed so normal as well, until that sickness hit

"Mon cher I must admit you do not look so well…perhaps you should go home"

A memory of looking over, seeing the island nation pale and stammering, as usually the stubborn fool refused to give in to France's requests. France looked on in concern and pushing back England's fringe to reveal a darker patch of skin

"I think your having an allergic reaction Angleterre…" he mused, eyes filled with worry. Seychelles remembered feeling slightly off colour herself but unlike England, she wasn't asleep in his chest, breathing deeply and flushed face fifteen minutes later.

Next to feel the full affects was France, but unlike England he made it clear he was unwell, Sealand and America fell ill. The meeting was dismissed as it was deemed it was an air born virus and it was in the nation's best interests. Only the mist of shouts and darkness ended the memories as the Island girl was brought back into reality, her stomach turned and the realisation of everything hit her. That witch wanted her. That voice told her she was needed which meant they were trapped there and she was responsible.

Walking two paces being Belgium, Seychelles thoughts flickered to that of OZ, such a strange and bewildering place that stole the assets of the people who fell into its awaiting hungry hands, and yet still she racked her brains to what was taken from her and yet she was important… it didn't add up and the thought that it didn't scared her more. Whoever took them there was moving them to their own design and her heart told her they were a few moves from checkmate with no get out clause.

Suddenly there was an overwhelming amount of noise as the nations entered a room that contained a lot of nations who stopped and turned to stare at the newcomers. The silence was unnatural she had to admit but she could understand why that was. Seychelles was supposed to be under the grips of a horrible air borne disease and yet there she stood looking healthy.

"I…Is the illness gone?" the quivering voice of the Italian asked shuddering and cowering into Germany

"Well, I don't know… it just disappeared and she woke up" Belgium admitted "but the others are still gravely ill… Sealand is faring the worse, I am worried he may not last much longer…"

Seychelles let out a small hiccup, it scared her; the last sentence

"They are trapped…" she got out alerting many to her again

"What do you mean? How are they trapped" Austria asked repositioning his glasses on his face

"It sounds strange…but we were all in this other place, it was like an unfinished world…and they all lost something and were dubbed characters of this unfinished world well every but me but we couldn't figure out what I was missing"

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" the invisible voice asked gripping his polar bear. Seychelles shook her head; she was completely convinced it wasn't

"It was all too real, the world… the dangers in that world" she sighed "But the boys were… changing, they kept slipping into this weird state which seemed to dictate their movements and they wouldn't come out of it until… well I am still unsure to how they escape it… I am too afraid to ask"

They stared at her dumbfounded, and then there was slight whispering between the nations. Seychelles knew they had no reason to believe her story as nothing more than a fever dream and to be honest she herself was beginning to doubt her words, but it couldn't be pure coincidence that those who have fallen ill were in her dream? And she in theirs?

She glanced around the room again and slowly slipped away believing she had been unnoticed began to walk the corridors of the place this particular meeting was being held. Unaware she was being followed continued her steps slowly listening to the echo they made in the emptiness.

"What are we doing following her?" one voice whispered

"I dunno… but she like slipped away it's a little like, suspicious you know…" answered another

Suddenly Seychelles stopped and the two feared they had been discovered but instead she stared ahead. A man in long emerald coat, that was all she saw, it looked suspiciously like someone she had seen before, like as if they had talked together. But she couldn't quite figure it out. Her feet did however and she broke into a run after the figure.

The figure slipped into a room at the end of a long dark corridor in a secluded part of the building. Feeling her heartbeat pick up as she approached the room, suddenly she was deadly afraid, whoever was in that room was dangerous, subconsciously she knew it and although she wanted to bolt in the other direction she ventured on.

"Maybe we should go back…"

"Didn't you like, see how she reacted, she ran off, she like is totally hiding a secret so we will follow"

Seychelles pushed open the door and sheepishly slipped inside

The room was dark that much was said, the only light were the large amount of candles that were dotted around the room slowly decaying the darkness in soft amber glows. At the table sat a man; his long emerald green coat was heavily detailed with swirling patterns and designs and shimmered in the light of the candles, underneath the man wore a loose white shirt and black trousers accompanied by boots. The man himself had a kind face, but it was the sort of kind you associate with Russia. His strange yellow eyes seemed to hold promise and betrayal, a man who would offer you a candy cane and then stab you in the eye with it. The man's face was aged and his white hair draped thinly over his head. On the table in front of him was a book, the book was gem encrusted and gave off a royal feel and in the man's frail hand was a large peacock feather quill. He raised his gaze to meet hers and she shivered

"Why, hello there Dorothy" he chuckled smiling to reveal his yellow decaying teeth underneath.

"Why did you call me that…I am not Dorothy"

"Oh but you are" he smiled again "Dorothy is not the name given to a girl per say but instead the name for a person chosen…by the author"

"Who is the author? And why was I chosen?" she cringed as she felt she already knew the answer but she could always pray she was wrong

"I am the author my dear" he smiled, twirling the quill "And why I choose you? Because I felt you had what was needed"

"Needed for what?" she asked and instead of an answer he brought a bony finger to his lips

"That is a surprise, my story was written and I have enjoyed it, it is true but I need a successor just as the one before chose me, I choose you… but don't think that you escaped the land of OZ so easily… One author many years ago allowed the characters of his story to whisk his Dorothy away to her home but you will go back, it's not a threat or a promise" he smiled

"It's an inevitability"

He turned to the book and crossed out the names of the witch and the wizard.

"You were the witch and wizard?" Seychelles stood wide eyed unable to comprehend the man before her as he nodded

"But I no longer need to plays these roles as they are about to be filled with their true characters, but don't worry my dear….we will meet again…you fight me now but in time you'll understand this is fate"

He smiled and picked up the book in front of him. The candles burst into silvery flames and left their wicks and swirled around the body of the author. Seychelles could have sworn a scream left her lips but she heard no sound as the light engulfed the room. She felt someone grab her back and turning saw Lithuania drag her backwards away from the light, fear and concern etched on his face. Next to his crouched low to the ground was Poland, one hand in front of his eyes trying to see through the light, the other clamped down on his hair. Within moments of it beginning it ended.

The Author was gone. In his place lay out on the table shivering and breathing deeply was Sealand. The author could not appear in their world so easily and instead it seemed he needed to use the body of another already trapped.

"Aw man…like my hair is ruined" Poland whined going over to fish the boy although it seemed touching Sealand was a great feat for the nation from the faces he pulled

"That man is the reason for the disease isn't he?" Lithuania asked leading Seychelles from the room. She gave a timid nod not completely sure how to explain it "We will go tell everyone of this development."

Seychelles failed to hear this as it occurred to her that she was going to return to that place, but she had no idea how she got back in the first place. But her thoughts were cut off as she was pushed into the loud noises of the meeting room as they continued to argue.

She stood there patiently as Lithuania explained the event to just transpire. The silence in the room was worse than the noise the island girl decided. Now no one was sure what to do. She tried to make her way through the room when suddenly it hit her like a wave.

Her head began to spin, her vision blurred considerably. This was it, she was going back and she couldn't tell anyone. She felt someone grab her arms and try to pull her up as her legs buckled, another grabbed her round the waist as her head lolled back and she fell into darkness.

The darkness slipped passed up like water but she could breath, slowly she drifted downwards until she felt herself hit the ground; grass to be precise. She was back in OZ and she shuddered afraid to open her eyes for she knew she would be alone…

It was then she realised, the two arms around her waist and the two hands on her arms were still there.

* * *

**Oh noes! who did she take with her? take some guesses and remember how OZ works**


	7. Assign the new actors their places!

She was deadly afraid to open her eyes; she didn't want to admit what was obviously true in her mind.

"Erm…Seychelles? Where are we?" came a timid voice. Sighing she opened her eyes to face who she had brought here against their will

She found her eyes fell upon two people, one tanned skinned dark haired and green eyed, the other fair skinned blond hair and blue eyed, and glasses were seated on his nose. She fidgeted and eventually rose to her feet.

"We're in a place called OZ…this is the place I was telling you about" she laughed nervously as the two before her.

"You mean to tell me senorita, that the place you mentioned was not in fact a dream but something that actually happened?"

"Yes Spain…after all you're standing in said place now eh?"

"Who are you again?"

"I'm Canada!"

Seychelles smiled slightly she watched as the Spaniard attempted to correct his mistake, apologising to the Canadian. She began to study them and as far she could discern that neither appeared out of character and in fact they seemed to not have lost a single asset at all. This only served to worry her but then a thought occurred to her. Maybe she was the only one meant to return to OZ and that these two arriving only served to confuse the author, this was good right? She decided to go on believing that it was indeed a good omen, despite the fact that her stomach clenched unmercifully in protest to her wishful thinking.

"Seychelles desu-yo!"

Spinning on the spot and looking into the distance, Seychelles saw the small westie appear running down the hillside. He wagged his tail happily and licked at Seychelles foot.

"Sealand?" Seychelles delighted in seeing him ignoring the weird looks she was getting from Canada and Spain as they watched her refer to the dog with the name of the micro nation "Where is everyone?"

The puppy suddenly looked saddened

"After you disappeared they began to fight" he coughed, Seychelles wanted to stop him but he barked and then continued "France scared America West, England yelled at France who decided to head East, then England decided to follow America but forgot which way he had gone so ended up heading South…" the pain was unbearable for the small boy but he continued " I followed England and then I picked up your scent, so told him to stay and ran back here desu-yo!" he wagged his tail

Seychelles once more felt her eye twitch as the dog panted happily. "They split up! How on earth are we to find them all and defeat the witch! Oh wait that's right…stupid author"

The other three looked at the girl in fear and confusion as she began to mumble to herself.

"We could also split up, we can find them faster" Spain smiled enthusiastically.

"But how will we keep in contact?" Seychelles asked. Spain thought about it and then produced what looked like a phone.

"We could use these" he suggested trying to be helpful. Seychelles was dumbfounded searching her own person she found she too possessed a phone, Canada also became aware that he possessed a communications device he swore he hadn't come across before. The feeling that this was all coincidence was being overpowered by the screaming stomach ache crying out that something terrible would happen. The island girl bit her lip; they needed to get everyone together again, so they would have to take their chances.

"So we can do it this way, I will go east, Canada goes west and Seychelles you can go south si?" the smile never faltered "Then we can ring the others when we find them ok?"

"Oh wait!" The girl shouted "They are not acting like themselves….America lost his courage and France lost his heart so please…please be careful!"

Nodding in agreement Seychelles, Canada and Spain decided to head off in the direction they had assigned themselves. Since the uneasy feeling in her stomach refused to subside, Seychelles began to dread the possible omen it was referring to, Sealand at her feet helped distract her.

~OZ scene change~

Spain hummed to himself as he traversed down a path he found, he had no way of knowing where France was or if he had passed him yet but ever the optimist, he carried on regardless taking in the many weird sights, he stopped and looked over at the ground to the right of the path, he knelt in the dirt and slowly claimed the object on the floor, it appeared to be a gem no larger than the palm of his hand, it was a deep red colour "Aw how cute reminds me of my Lovi~" he cooed inspecting how the light bounced off it, pulling out the phone he had, he flipped it open and noticed a camera feature, a mischievous grin appeared and he took a photo of the gem and smiled at the quality of the photo.

"Actually I don't know out of the two numbers in this phone which is Seychelles and which is Cana…erm…the other guy…guess we forgot to check, well better now than never"

He attached the photo and wrote:

_Hey, isn't this gem so cool? I'm going to give it to Lovi when we get to see him again what do you think?_

_Spain_

He closed the phone and waited, soon the phone buzzed again and he opened it

Message 1:

_Yeah it's nice but next time Spain message me if it's urgent- Seychelles_

He smiled and assigned the number Seychelles and a few moments later

Message 2:

_Wow I guess there are some really positive things in this world! I hope we find everyone soon_

_Canada_

Spain knocked his forehead lightly, "Ah of course, Canada" he chuckled and assigned him the number before the name escaped his mind again. Closing up the phone and sliding it into his pocket he glanced over the gem once more before putting it into the pocket closest to his heart.

~Oz Scene Change~

Canada laughed as he closed the phone, wherever Spain was it was sunny and grassy, unlike where he was which could not be described as anything but a wasteland, of course America would run somewhere scary when he has no courage.

"Always making things difficult America" he commented stepping over the dying wood, he reached up and grabbed a branch to support himself only to find it had become so brittle it simply snapped in his hand. He growled a little and then threw the branch over his shoulder hearing it hit something that made a small yelping noise. Canada stopped and turned to the noise and spotted Nantucket peeked over the top of a shivering bush.

"America?" he asked pushing the bush back. The boy leapt on his brother

"Oh Canada dude! How did you get here? Never mind that actually, protect me bro protect me!"

"Calm down America" he smiled at his brother and pulled out the phone "Let's call the others and meet up with them ok?"

America looked at the phone confused and took it from the timid nation. He then nodded excitedly and opened the phone. Canada turned and noticed an envelope on the floor. He wondered how he could have missed it and reached out to it and began to open it.

~Oz scene change~

Seychelles had to laugh, it didn't take long to find EngCrow and the journey was uneventful apart from the Spaniard texting her to alert her to the gem. At least he was positive about this…or was just being Spain, either way at least he was enjoying himself.

"Ah Seychelles! You're not dead!" EngCrow jumped up from the stump he had positioned himself on "I thought I was going to be all alone again! Especially when puppy here ran off"

"I am sorry Scarecrow I tried not to leave but the man who brought us here was playing a cruel game, and two more people ended up being brought here with us…"

He looked saddened and happy at the same time, the eyebrows twitched and then without warning he embraced the girl "Well, we are going to kill the witch right?"

"I don't know… the person who brought us here tricked us and pretended to be the wizard…" Seychelles sighed mulling over the man she had spoken to.

"So where is the real wizard?"

As if on cue her phone rung. Bringing it out she noted the caller ID as Canada and brought the phone to her ear

"Hel-"

"Oh help me, for the love of all things American! Help me!" the voice came out with such force that the girl had to grip the phone and yank it from her ear, dazed it took a few minutes to process the voice on the other end of the phone.

"America?"

"Yes it's me!" he yelled, he sounded frantic.

"What's wrong why are you talking on Canada's phone?"

"He flipped! He keeps laughing at me and talking to me really weird!"

A voice came through the background

"Flipped? Flipped you say I think you will find that I am no more a sane man then you are a sane man my dear fellow!"

It sounded like Canada but more assertive, more influenced by his surroundings and frankly it made Seychelles worry

"Dude, leave me alone ok!" she heard the American yell "Maybe we should head back and see the wizard…" to that she heard a slap "Dude, what was that for!"

"Why go back there when what you seek is right here!"

Seychelles felt weird and yet carried on listening to the conversation as the brothers argued

"What are you talking about?"

"Why go beyond a rainbow when the gold is before you!"

"Make sense bro!"

"Why go looking for he, when he is me!"

"When you are who?"

"I am the mighty all powerful wonderful wizard of Oz, of Oz!"

America and Seychelles both joined in a gasp. The island girl tried frantically to keep it together but the omen was there, Canada now also had something taken from him but what? And now he thought he was the Wizard of OZ? This was bad, this was very bad.

"Wait…" Seychelles spoke a memory blooming in her mind "If he is the wizard…" she remembered the author deleted two names from the book as he no longer needed to play them, she shook and brought a hand to her mouth "France is in danger…"

"H-help me… I…I…"

"I don't see why I should help you? What good would that do me?"

"France please…I am having horrible thoughts…they scare me"

"Well boo hoo, it's not like it has anything to do with this?"

"But I feel like…"

"You feel like?"

A dark smile

"I feel like making you bleed…"


	8. The wicked witch attacks

They were running as fast as their feet could carry them along the glistening bricks of the yellow brick road, heading in the direction of the city. Seychelles, EngCrow, Sealand, America and Canada were now together again, America keeping a firm grip on his brother's wrist since the wizard was causing him to want to wander off into the woods for no reason.

Suddenly there was a large explosion ahead of them, illuminating the sky a deep blood red causing the trees to twitch uncontrollably and become black shadows in the wake of the terrifying display. Seychelles stood mouth agape and eyes' wide, trying to process what was happening in front of her. America let out a horrified yelp and, releasing Canada, slammed into the back of EngCrow, shaking like an autumn leaf in the wind, fingers digging into the elder man's shoulder. EngCrow looked at the male and then back to the fading light, growling a little, a sudden protective feeling raised his arm a little.

Canada narrowed his eyes and walked forward until he was parallel with the island girl "You do know who is responsible for that right?"

Seychelles jumped a little at the sudden serious tone in the Canadian's voice and turned to him, her lip quivering and a few noises escaping her throat, praying in her mind she was wrong because she could not stand to see what she believed was about to appear.

All eyes snapped forward as footsteps were heard hurrying towards them, clipping away on the stone in great haste. Suddenly from the tree emerged the exhausted blond male, he looked slightly burnt on his face, his clothes tattered and stained in mud and dirt, hair uneven and slightly on fire, his left hand was clamped onto his shoulder to halt a blood flow whilst the shiny axe was clutched in his right hand. He panted and didn't stop until he came close to the group, his eyes held fear and annoyance.

"Why are you standing zere!" he shouted "He's a fucking mad man!" his voice was hoarse and a strange laugh filled the air above. It was strange and musical, but held a dark sharpness to it that caused the blood to run cold and a shiver to involuntarily run down the spine.

"Aww now come now man of tin, surely that can't hurt you? We are just having a little fun~"

Up above them the familiar brunette was perched on what seemed to be a battle axe, leaning forward on his arm, the other clutching the metal of the axe, the Spaniard peered down at the group, sharp green eyes small with a look of knowing and his mouth twitched in a smirk. He seemed to be plotting the fate of every single one of them.

"Damn you witch! Leave this land! You have no place here!" Canada yelled. Spain smiled and threw back his head, laughing coldly. Seychelles suddenly wanted to disappear and, feeling warmth against the back of her legs, looked down to see Sealand cowering behind her, she swallowed hard. The Spaniard then spat toward the man below.

"I have more of a right to be here then you do, wizard" venom dripping into every word, the Canadian paled and bit his lip. Suddenly his attention went to the others in the group.

"What a motley crew you are…" he seemed to muse. EngCrow snapped and rushed forward

"Who are calling motley git!" he yelled fist shaking to the ceiling.

"Hello scarecrow…" he raised a hand and curled it into a fist and brought to his face "You would do well to hold your tongue…but I have a present for you" Laying the hand flat with palm up, he blew across it. Flames leaped from the hand and engulfed the Brit where he stood. Seychelles couldn't help but scream as the fire disappeared, EngCrow panicked; his hair still ablaze, but was soon hitting the floor as America flung him there, performing a drop and roll technique until the fire was gone. Nothing but panic and that sharp laugh flavoured the air.

"Stop this Spain, this isn't you!" the girl cried, trying desperately to stop anyone from getting hurt. Spain's face drooped into a look of indifference, he began to drift close to the ground until he could stand, bringing the axe to rest head down to the ground. He reached forward and cupped the girl's chin and she shivered, his once warm olive skin was ice cold.

"You're the one…that Dorothy girl…" he seemed to stare into Sey's soul and it scared her "I think we should get to know one another~"

"Get away from her!" EngCrow screamed and tried to move, but his burns restricted his movement. Spain laughed and, roughly grabbing Seychelles by her hand, dragged her into his body despite her protests.

"Amerique! Do something, you coward!" France yelled falling to his knees, the weight of exhaustion heavy on his shoulders. America jumped up and looked over at the struggling girl in the man's arms. The Spaniard looked at the American and smiled.

"BOO!"

The Blonde shrieked and bolted up a nearby tree. The tanned male doubled over in laughter, holding the island girl close.

"Let her go desu-yo!" Sealand bit his foot, sinking in his teeth.

"Let go, you mutt!" Spain growled, kicking the Westie away and, dragging the axe to position, hoisted himself and Seychelles into the air "Maybe next time" he laughed and disappeared in a cloud of deep red smoke.

~OZ scene change~

The group had been trudging along in near silence after the loss of the girl who kept them together. America was carrying the groaning Englishman, Sealand was held by Canada who continued to mumble under his breath and France went ahead, pressing forward despite his injuries.

"Hurry up, you are pathetic!" the Frenchman called "We need to go kill this witch so we can get home!" he growled.

"Dude, since when did you care? Last time I checked you have no heart."

"You have no heart?" Canada asked, looking up, blinking in surprise. France continued to ignore them as they continued along the road.

"Dude?" America asked again, stuttering a little.

"You want to know why!" he snapped, turning on his heel and staring daggers at the male who under the gaze lost his voice. "Call it duty, call it fucking instinct, you lousy American twit, but that was MY little girl and even if he is my best friend I will skin him alive!"

"O-ok….g-got it" America whimpered, returning his gaze to his feet and moving on.

Suddenly on the top of a hill surrounded by small clusters of flowers, sat a brunette male with his back to them. France blinked a few times, looking at the man's back then groaned

"Oh goody…another one to add to our party" he walked over and delivered a sharp kick to the male's back, causing him to jerk forward and spin around on his knees.

"What was that for?"

Both of the North American Brothers looked up recognising the voice, although Canada seemed to try and move away.

"Italy?"

The brunette looked up at the mention of his name, the hazel eyes flashed a little in recognition as his eyes narrowed and homed in on the Canadian.

"YOU!" he yelled jumping to his feet voice last in hatred "You wizard, don't you think I don't know who you are!" he stormed over and leant right into Canada's face. America and France looked at each other, not completely following the situation. Canada laughed nervously, gripping Sealand to his chest.

"W-well, you see…"

"You see? YOU SEE!" The Italian screamed "you came to me begging me to take that brat from you and make sure no one found her! And I did! And what did you do?" He slapped Canada "Left me to the mercy of four goody two shoes witches…" he hissed.

The others stood there dumbstruck; it was obvious that North Italy had suffered the same fate as the rest of them and whoever he thought he was, they were no friend to the wizard.

"Excuse me!" France grabbed the fuming Italian's arm and dragged him away "I am going to ask you once, did you see the Spaniard fly this way or not…"

Italy stared hard and cold at the Frenchman "Why the hell would you want to know that? That is the wicked witch of the west after all…"

There was a long pause of silence.

"He took something that belonged to me and I am taking it back" France snarled. Italy just stared at him for a few seconds then slowly a smug smile appeared on his face

"Alright I will tell you…" he began "but I want something in return"

"And what's that?" America asked, not liking where this was going. Italy looked over to him and laughed.

"Nothing much…but I want my magic back…"

"Well we can't do that we are not magicians…" France rolled his eyes and then blinked as the Italian burst into laughter

"Oh I know that you stupid donkeys, I mean I want you to take me with you and you will help me track down the bitch Glinda, and I will force her to give me back my power; if you don't…I will never tell you where to find the witch."

"Then screw you…" The Frenchman roughly pushed Italy aside and stormed off. America blinked as North Italy smiled and cheerfully called after France.

"You're going the wrong way~" he laughed and France turned, growling. He hated every minute he had to spend here.

~OZ scene change~

Seychelles groaned and pushed herself to sit; she looked around and blinked, trying to figure out where she was. The room was like a stone cavern with a large ball in the centre of the room, set down from the edge forming a step. She looked over to where the ball was and noticed that the Spaniard was stood there with his back to her, she tried to stand and yelled out in pain, falling back to sit, tears in her eyes she cast them down to her left leg, it was covered in blood and pain shot through it.

"Oh I wouldn't move if I were you" she looked up as Spain spoke to her; slowly he turned to face her, a sadistic smile on his face "I didn't want you escaping now, Dorothy…"

* * *

**Hi, mystmoon92 here, uploading on behalf of samstar1990 as she can't web browse right now, but she can still get email, so please review!**

**Since it is a lesser known character, I will tell you here, Italy is Mombi, a witch who enchanted Princess Ozma so she couldn't rule, therefore removing the Royal Family and allowing the witches and wizard to take over Oz. She was later betrayed by the wizard and had her powers stripped by Glinda, the Good Witch of the South.  
**


	9. The Good and the Bad and the creepy

**Hey so yesterday I went to see Wicked the musical for my birthday and got inspired to write this chapter. Still a few more characters to introduce before the final fight  
**

* * *

The make shift group had begun to make their way once again in the direction of the witch's castle. Now with the added help of Veneciano, the progress to the journey became more apparent. The skies had become gradually darker and set in a strange maroon colour that could only go hand in hand with the foreboding sensation, which in turn could only finish at painful death and demise.

"Dude… this is too c-creepy" America murmured, hugging Sealand to his chest like some form of strange living comfort blanket. Canada looked over his shoulder at his brother as he continued to help EngCrow walk, it may have been slow but the Brit was walking with a determined look upon his face.

"Look Rosbif" France turned from Italy, who had continued to chat the man's ear off. Credit had to be given to the Frenchman, in that the Italian still had his limbs, although the hand in which the axe was held was twitching quite a bit. "Can you not move any faster? I hope to get home before next week not next year!"

"Well excuse me for trying to keep some dignity!" he yelled back in response.

"If I had my magic I could help him" Italy grumbled, folding his arms "A LOT more then someone I know!"

"Look I know you are mad at me and I have apologised and apologised, but right now we need to go rescued Dorothy!" Canada yelled, throwing his arms around into very sharp body language demonstrating his point.

"I know that! But you sure you won't double cross her too and never help her home?" The Italian barked back. Both nations were suddenly staring at each other, foreheads touching and scowling.

"Hello~ can I help?"

The voice was chirping and sailed on the air like feather. All eyes turned to the newcomer and it was Italy again who was first to voice his opinion.

"Ah, found you, bitch!" he yelled, rushing forward to grab them before he was thrown backwards. The newcomer giggled.

"Don't rush at me dear, you know I can use magic after all"

"That I know Glinda!" the man struggled against invisible bonds "So why not give me back my magic and fight me like a real witch!"

The newcomer pouted and placed a hand to his chin "I don't know, all you did was abuse those powers… if you can prove you have good intentions I will give them to you" they smiled warmly.

"Fine, just undo these stupid bonds!"

"Is any of this…looking as wrong to you as it does to me?" America asked, whispering to France.

"Oui…in every single way."

The newcomer seemed to have been the first of the group to be found in clothing of the land of OZ, however by the looks of it they had walked from the nearby village that lay on the route to their destination and probably changed there, they were wearing a long sleeved white shirt with frilly sleeve ends and an ascot tied around the neck with white trousers and white pumps. Everything seemed to be made of a silk material. A small silver plated wand held delicately in the right hand. They had brown eyes and brunette hair that seemed to have glitter in it strangely.

"Romano?"

The elder Italian blinked at the sound of his name, his expressional changed to a quizzical look before returning to the warm smile.

"Si? Can I help you?"

Hearing a groan from the burned Englishman caused Romano to gasp, bringing his hands to his mouth before hurrying to the blonde's side looking him up and down and tutting

"Oh dear, this will not do, I can't stand by when someone innocent suffers!" he bit his lip a cute manner "Was it the witch? I heard that the evil witch has kidnapped little Dorothy! Oh the poor dear, I hope this had nothing to do with the shoes I gave her"

EngCrow had a feeling he should know the flamboyantly dressed man who was checking over his wounds but the memory was not there so he had nothing to tell him either way. However the way the man was acting was making him uncomfortable. Instinct was telling him that the way he was behaving was beyond weird for that person and in short, he suddenly wanted to move away if it weren't for the fact that attempting movement was like being stabbed with a thousand knives drowned in lemon juice at this point in time.

South Italy hummed a little before taking the wand in his hand and gently tapping the Brit's forehead. A strange cooling sensation flowed over the man and in seconds he suddenly had complete movement control.

"Thanks…" he mumbled, grateful to be out of pain

"Now how about you?" the over affectionate Italian turned his attention to France who growled.

"Touch me with that wand, I break your neck"

The man pouted and looked over at the America before literally squealing and taking the westie from the cringing man and hugging it to his chest, cooing praises of cuteness over the small dog.

"Please tell me someone has a camera, because we will never see this day happen again EVER" The Canadian perked up, still staring in disbelief

"I have just realised something" The Frenchman sighed. America looked at him with sad eyes and afraid to ask, swallowed and nodded in a way that told the man to continue

"Before, the Oz state seemed to come at bad times for us, like there was a trigger… but every person we have met has been affected differently and it seems to be getting stronger and stronger, I hope this doesn't mean we will all start calling this place home soon. I really don't want to spend the rest of my life chopping wood"

"w-well… all we can do is keep moving forward" was the younger's reply.

**~OZ scene change~**

She struggled as best she could against the bonds that tied her to the stone throne now placed in the room. Thorns were what formed the cruel bonds, the pointed plant causing irritation to her skin and in some places tiny droplets of ruby formed where it had broken through. However, this was nothing compared to the damage done to her leg. The leg in itself was stained a darkish brown red colour as the blood began to dry and cling to her skin. Sighing, she leant back on the stone and looked to the orb in the centre of the room, the colours swirling changing from blue to red to green to purple to yellow, with each passing colour a new area of OZ was shown. Her heart seemed to stop as the image flickered to the group; more importantly to the fact they seemed to have gained two new members.

"Oh would you look at that" she jumped and eyes snapped to the author who was leaning onto the throne "It seems the witch's enemies are joining together" he sniggered and brought out his book and quill

"What are you doing!" she cried, trying to kick at him with her good leg.

"Alerting the witch to such a catalytic event of course" and with that he seemed to blow away like sand in a twister. The Island girl let out a scream.

"Leave us alone!" she cried, even though deep down this would do no good. Soon the sound of footsteps on stone stole her attention, knowing full well who was approaching the chamber.

Spain seemed to glide in lost in his own thoughts, no longer wearing his suit shirt and trousers, instead wearing a black shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows and open revealing his chest with accompanying black trousers tucked into knee high dark brown boots, the only colour was a red sash tied tightly at his waist, adorned with silver cross around his neck and single gold hoop nestled in his ear, the dark look was reminiscent of his pirate days. The brunette maiden shivered in his presence as he walked straight to the orb a scowl upon his face forming as he saw the group. Then with a huff, he spun and raced from the room, mumbling something.

Seychelles sighed but was immediately back on her guard as the same man stormed back into the room and to the window where he whistled. In an instant a large wolf bounded up to the stone opening and sat scowling at the man, who chuckled and stroked its fur.

"See them?" Spain asked, pointing to the orb and then attaching a small gem to the wolf's ear "Stay hidden…but keep close so I can see them"

The wolf nodded and leapt from the window, free falling down the several storeys of the castle before landing on the ground gracefully, immediately shooting off into a sprint towards the woods. Spain laughed and watched the beast rush off. If they were heading here, he wanted to make sure he was a good host and greeted them the moment they arrived.

**~OZ scene change~ **

Down in the dungeon of the castle there was a soft singing coming through the one of the cells deep within the damp cold walls. The owner of the voice seemed to be trying to make the most of the situation, regardless of the cramped conditions they were being kept in. A large sturdy and very short heavy chain that lead to a shackle around the prisoner's leg stopping them from getting more then 30 centimetres from the wall. They smiled brightly and flexed two long translucent yellow wings from their back.

"You enjoy the accommodation si?"

Looking up they saw the Witch looking over them and they smiled

"I guess it could be a little better da" he chuckled "But I am still unsure why I have been shown such… 'Hospitality'" the man tilted his head to the side and messed with the bottom of his scarf

"Well it's not every day Queen Lurline falls into my garden"

"Ah yes… sorry about that" the Russian laughed, repositioning his seating position. Spain hummed and ran a hand along the bar, coaxing a weird tang noise from them.

"The fairy who gave this land its magic, a pretty good find indeed, I hope you do like it here because you won't be leaving for a while" He spoke before turning to wander away from the cage.

The Russian nodded and laughed again "Pride comes before a fall my dear, be careful"

This caused the man to stop but he did not turn back to his captive, instead beginning to walk again but at a quicker pace.

* * *

**So here is a run down of the people so fair and what they lost**

**Seychelles- Dorothy- _Nothing taken (yet)_**

**Sealand- Toto- _Lost his body_**

**England- Scarecrow- _Lost his mind_**

**France- Tin man- _Lost his heart_**

**America- Cowardly Lion- _Lost his nerve_**

**Canada- The Wizard of Oz- _Lost his Calm_**

**Spain- Wicked Witch of the West- _Lost his Kindness_**

**Italy- Mombi- _Lost his Enthusiasm _**

**Romano- Glinda the Good- _Lost his Anger_**

**Russia- Queen Lurline- _Lost his intimidation_**

**I can reveal there are five more characters to enter and loss stuff so feel free to guess! they can come from any of the books to do with the land of OZ**


	10. Preparing Dorothy

**Looks like I finally updated. Sorry I only just found out I will defo be on the Games Design Course next year so I have been focussing alot on my uni work. Anyway here it is I hope its ok I should be updating more stories soon so sorry for the wait**

* * *

"Hey Norway what you doing in here?" the blond nation asked leaning into the room "this is where all the sick people are…you wanna catch it and end up in that weird place too?"

"Shut up Denmark…" he muttered as he stared down at the face of the browed man "how did you not see this coming…" he growled "this disease is fuelled by dark magic… but it's something I can't touch"

"What are you talking about Nor?" Denmark asked walking in and staring at the increasing number of bodies

"This thing knows who to take and in what order…unless they figure out a way from the curse…we are all going to end up like this"

"I see…" he went silent "so nothing left to do but wait?"

"Unfortunately"

"So…wanna get lunch?"

**~Oz scene change~**

The wolf lay low in the dry grasses watching over the odd little group as they drew closer to the castle. Unaware of their spy they continued to get along in a way. France sat in the darkest corner away from the fire that had been created by the others as they huddled around it confused as to the next step to take. EngCrow, America and Canada were huddled at one end. Italy had fallen asleep on the floor, his brother was sat next to him, and wand across his lap was stroking his brother's hair, even though they were technically enemies here they were still brothers.

"So what do we do now?" The Brit asked "What do we do when we face the witch"

Romano looked up from the boy sleeping and blinked before placing a hand to his chin and thinking deeply.

"Well getting in is the problem…" he smiled as if this whole thing was nothing more than a walk in the park

"Dude aren't you a witch? Can't you just teleport us in?" America asked boldly but flinched as the southern Italian scowled at him

"Now excuse me young man I may be a witch but there are some things only the gods who were nice enough to give me these powers have kept to themselves and that is teleportation" he sighed and pouted folding his arms "takes all the sport out of sneaking in"

"Really?" Canada asked "and it's not because you're sore about not being able to do that?"

Romano gave the man a sharp look, the closest he had looked to himself since they had met "I am not sore! I am grateful for all the wonderful things in life including the magic I can use" He smiled happily once more as if the bitterness had evaporated "after all can't go through life depressed and angry, there is no time! Can you imagine being that angry all the time?"

The other watched as he laughed at the ridiculous thought, it seemed too innocent for the mafia related country and at the same time adorable. France and America exchanged looks then back to the laughing boy.

"So basically we have to sneak in" EngCrow muttered looking down at the entrance of the gloomy castle were the changing of the guards was near its end "That happens every hour"

"What the hell are you blabbering about now Rosbif" the Frenchman turned hearing the comment by the English man. The two men stared at each other for a while EngCrow finding the approach of the other threatening and something in his instinct was screaming for him to challenge the others stance.

"The guards change every hour… we can sneak in there you bloody twit"

"Oh so you do have some brains after all" France smirked and looked away "and I was worried" the comment was oozing with sarcasm. Canada jumped up and ran between the two looking excited.

"So we attack in an hour right?" he was smiling like an idiot. America on the other decided to become as small as possible.

"But what if we get caught?" he protested whining.

"Simple" the voice made them jump as the boy they thought was asleep sat up smiling darkly "that's the fun of it"

**~Oz scene change~**

Seychelles once more attempted against her binds as the Spaniard smiled watching his so called enemy through the large crystal ball in the room.

"Looks like your friends are coming for a visit" he sniggered "this will be a fun day"

The girl shivered at the look she was receiving as Antonio left the room to get ready to be a good host. Once more she began to struggle ignoring all the pain in her leg as her only thoughts were to escape and help her friends.

"What's wrong Dorothy?"

She froze that sickly sweet voice marinated in nothing but ice cold confidence. The Author stepped forward and before she could speak he had written something down and the vines that bound her withered around her dying and becoming brittle

"Is that better?" he asked placing the book under his arm and stared at her expectantly who sat confused and suspicious

"Why are you doing this? Isn't this messing with your plaything?" she asked pulling her legs up slowly up to her chest as best she could trying to protect herself from the other.

"Not at all" he smiled "It's just whilst your all tied up I can't prepare you"

"Prepare me?" she asked unsure trying to shrink into the chair as best she could as the man advance on her.

"yes, it's time to prepare you to become the next author, you must be prepared and take on the missing pieces of the characters here that way you can control them and always know they will be for you"

"And you think I will let you do that?" she snapped at him and screamed a little as he smashed his hand into the back of the chair face inches from hers

"You just have to be emptied first my dear" he laughed "the we fill you up with the emotions of others" he stood back up and took the quill he leant forward and pushed the tip against her forehead. Eyes shot wide and her body tensed, her mouth opened and a blood chilling scream echoed out of the castle.

**~Oz scene change~**

America leapt onto EngCrow as they marched side by side along the riverbank

"straighten up right now you bloody idiot" the eyebrowed male pushed the boy off him and stood him up "we did not go through all the bloody trouble to attack kidnap and strip a whole fucking platoon of guards so you can blow our cover now"

"yeah how did we even manage to do that in the first place?" Romano asked in a daydream but he was returned with silence.

"don't question just keep that fucking dog hidden and quiet" France yelled back as Romano held Sealand close to his body.

Slowly they marched around the back of the group and followed as the soldiers made their way inside and down below. The group stood around in the entrance wondering where to go. Suddenly another screamed filled their ears.

"was that Seychelles?" Italy asked looking up and then smirking "sounds painful"

"If I find out you are enjoying that I will separate your head from your shoulders" France growled. The two began to bicker back and forth in hushed tones as the others looked around for a way up hoping to find something that looked anything like a stairway. Everything seemed to quiet down around them with nothing but fire flickering in their torches.

"Look out!" Romano yelled jumping forward armour thrown from his body and held out his wound as his barrier repelled a rain of fire. "Elphaba show yourself!"

Suddenly a stairway came out the wall looping around the outer wall all the way up the castle itself. Spain was sat on the lowest staircase he clapped and smiled staring at Romano

"well done dear Glinda are you really willing to fight me?" he asked standing up and taking a whole of his axe laying next to him. Romano scowled and held out his wand, it grew in length until it was a large staff with crystal on top.

"you guys have to climb the tower and save Dorothy I'll keep this one entertained" Spain laughed and leapt forward bringing down the axe with earth shattering results The floor below cracked and creaked as Romano brought up his staff and the two weapons smashed together a ripple of magic pulsated and push back them all however the two witches stood firm.

The rest of the group were pinned to the wall

"are you sure you don't need help?" EngCrow called back as they battle against the waves of magic to climb the stone steps. Romano looked up and smiled.

"no matter what happens I will be fine just worry about yourselves" he assured them.

"You better be I still want my magic back!" Italy cried pointing an accusing finger. Beneath the two in battle the ripples of energy destroyed the floor and both witches disappeared into the darkness below. America cried out but Canada got a good grasp upon his hand and they continued to climb upwards until they reached the end. They had no way of knowing if either nation below survived the drop.

In the room before them they could see a man drawing or writing with a silvery ribbon like substance. When they came closer Seychelles was seated on a large stone throne surrounded by dead vegetation. She seemed to be sleeping but her face spelled a lot of pain the silvery ribbon seemed to be born from her forehead and the more it was pulled from her body the more pale she seemed to become.

"Hey back away from my little girl" France snarled and the man turned to him strange unforgettable eyes bore at him

"ah it seems the heroes have turned up early" but he seemed unfazed "you are interrupting my preparation of the new Author"

They all looked confused America and England were crowded around Seychelles as the ribbon cut off and the text hung in the air as if propelled by air currents.

"so are you another witch?" Italy spat the small westie at his feet barking wildly at the man.

"I am and I am not" he admitted "I am the writer of this story and I control all those written in it"

"a-are you the reason" America swallowed "Sp-Spain is acting so scary?"

The man smiled and nodded "my greatest work so far, and once I have prepared the next author from this girl you will restart your story and live here in your blissful lives just as I have and those before me"

"you better tell us how to get home!" Canada yelled as the man raised an eyebrow

"there is only one way to get home and I am afraid I have hidden them so you can't leave" he smiled

"How bout we beat the information we need out of you" France snapped swinging the axe and preparing to fight. Drawing a hand gun from his belt which he had had for who knows how long Italy walked to France's side and smiled taking aim.

"Count me in on that idea"

The man watched as they all took up some form of attack stance and chuckled. Fine if they wanted to fight him then let them try. Lifting the quill the shadows leapt to life and attacked. The Frenchman and the Italian rolled out the way and place their sights on the Author running at him whilst the others were more preoccupied with the shadows. Both came close and took aim whilst the man smiled and raised his hands.

**~Oz scene change~**

As the two witches fell through the darkness they continued to clash their weapons over and over only using their magic to propel themselves towards the other knowing they needed to save it until they needed to save their lives. In short it was like a game of chicken of which both were experts of.

As the ground rushed towards them faster and faster, the two knew they had to move faster. Spain jumped on his axe channelling magic into it so it would hover slowing his decent. Romano raised his hands and a bubble encased him slowing him down as he fell. Once they hit the floor Romano was first away only having the wait for the bubble to burst he charge throwing simple magic at the other to try and over balance him. Spain's axe which had embedded in the floor meant he was slower and was hit by several of the magic attacks but he yanked the weapon from the ground and swung it around hitting Romano and sending him through the wall of the prison in the dungeon. He groaned and sat up.

"Excuse me" he jumped and looked up at the Russian who smiled "could you please be so kind as to remove a chain on my ankle?"

Romano looked down at the chain around his foot and then up to Spain who was charging again eyes ablaze with that of the conquistador right at them. The Italian pushed himself up and jammed the crystal into the chain on the floor and using the wall kicked off and around the staff, feet colliding with the Spaniard's chest who overbalanced and went down whilst Romano kept going pulled the staff free from the floor and breaking the chains on the fairy who got up and straightened his wings.

"Thank you my dear that is so much better"

Romano blinked and bowed his head "great Queen Lurline there is a girl who was captured and I fear that my companions are in danger"

"yes I know" he nodded " let us head to the top floor they could need our help"

Hearing the groans of Spain on the floor Russia took off flapping his wings hard. Romano meanwhile could only turn his body to bubbles knowing it would get him there faster. Spain saw the bubbles leaving his sight and curse calling his axe and giving chase to the two.

**~Oz scene change~**

The Author laughed as once again the Italian and the Frenchman tumbled back only to get up and prepare to attack once more.

"my my aren't you persistant" he smirked and clicked his fingers, Italy lost control of his hand and nearly shot EngCrow. He growled

"leave my fucking limbs alone and fight me like a man" he cursed as France slammed his axe down over the Author who was caught unaware.

A large crack of lighting out in the hall brought their attention as a long coated fairy burst in and landed. America dived behind the large chair

"R-Russia what are you doing here?" he yelled and Russia laughed

"I came because Glinda asked me to help, but I am afraid the fight all the way up here exhausted me"

Canada looked over "where is Romano?"

Behind the two as magic continued to explode within the stone a worryingly less amount of bubbles then when it started floated in. Spain appeared closely behind and sent a bolt of lightning that caused three more bubbles to burst. The bubbles collapsed together to form a badly injured Romano before the chair Seychelles sat in. The white he wore was slowly dying a red; he panted and sat against the stone looking up at Spain.

Italy and France were also thrown back to the group as they became cornered around Seychelles who remained unconscious

"And then the Wicked Witch struck a final blow before dragging the near dead bodies to the dungeon and locking them there" the author read aloud as he wrote down in the book "leaving Dorothy here of course"

Spain seemed to drift off a second before smirking and raising his axe and stepping towards the group, shadows trapping them at all sides. They were stuck and out of options.

Raising the weapon above his head he prepared to strike the blow.

"Spag-ne…"

Spain froze and went wide eyed, hands shaking on the axe as he looked down to see the scared and confused face of his henchman below him. A flicker of familiarity flashed in his eyes trying to piece together where he was and why the other was in the state he was. But soon it was gone.

Suddenly a light filled the room and two voices called out.

"mein gott it worked…"

"Ja and just in time too…"

A second flash and the whole group was gone leaving the Author and Spain in the room. The man growled and looked to the ribbon in the air before commanding it into the book "come Elphaba" he commanded the Spaniard who looked at him "it's time you took them down at the place they seek to go"

Spain nodded and going to the window called upon all his creatures before mounting his axe and flying off

"it's time we visited the Emerald city" the man smirked as Spain left "one last time"

* * *

**So in case you don't understand what happened to Sey here is the rundown. She is being prepared to recieve the assets the others lost in order to become their characters, so like a great big storage tank. It helps her control people when she becomes th Author...if she does of course.**

**Also two more characters appeared yay  
**


End file.
